I'll Hurt You Next/Transcript
Previously on The Werewolf Diaries : Graysin: Mardi Gras. In spite of all our differences, the whole city celebrates Carnival season together. : Man: It's time for vampires to reclaim our place as the apex predator and rid the community of its abominations. : Jake: It's called a Chambre de Chasse. It's a magical mental prison. There's always a way out. : Jeffery: Elizabeth was at St. Anne's. She's gathering up all of you to take back the power that's been split up inside of you. : Jake: It'll destroy her. : Nick: Ominous weather. : Cole: It's an indication of what's actually happening in Los Angeles. : Jeffery: We got to get out of here. The city is about to wash away. : Christopher: Elizabeth asked for my help. The one time she acted out is because she missed her dad. : Jake: You have to stop her. : Christopher: No. : Jake: You need me. And I need you. The Abattoir : Jake: The curse that plagued our family for seven years has taken its toll on all of us. On our city. On our home. On our family. The consequences of us being together were grave, but today, thanks to you, we celebrate a new beginning. One in which we have the freedom to stand side by side. And whatever trials may come, we will face them together, as a family. Always and forever. : Elizabeth: Would you please pass the beignets? : Christopher: Of course. : Jake: So, Hope will be back in a few days. She's just tying up some loose ends overseas. : Elizabeth: It'll be nice to have her here. : Christopher: It'll be good to have all of us under one roof again. : Nick: Good morning. Obviously, there is a lot for us to discuss. Elizabeth, let me begin by telling you how truly sorry... : Elizabeth: Thanks for breakfast, guys, but I have homework to catch up on. : Jake: That's not normal. She's not normal. : Nick: She lost her mother, Jacob. I shouldn't have come down here. : Jake: At least you can claim amnesia, unlike our brother, who willingly aided a child in ruining her life. : Christopher: Elizabeth is not a child. : Jake: Did you even consider what absorbing all that magic could do to her? : Christopher: And what choice did I have? : Jake: Deny her. Defy her. We had a plan to keep the dark magic away from her. : Christopher: A plan that wasn't working. : Jake: Yes, well, thanks to you, the magic has her now. So, if my daughter should be harmed in any way, shape or form, I will hold you personally responsible. Rousseau's : Jeffery: Looks like the nightwalkers rode out the storm on your dime. : Cole: Yeah. Is it wrong that I want to boil everything in bleach? Hey, tell me... what part of "I hate everything you stand for" do you think gave them the "mi casa, su casa" vibe? : Jeffery: Yeah, that's the thing. They don't care what you think. Or what anybody else thinks, for that matter. French Quarter : Genesis: "We are deeply disturbed by the increased violence in Los Angeles. There was a time not long ago when the species coexisted because there was order in the city. Boundaries. Everyone knew their place. In an effort to restore stability, the vampires reclaim the French Quarter as their rightful home." Blah, blah, blah. They're demanding the werewolves move back out to the bayou. : Brooklyn: Who? : Genesis: These idiot vampire purists. : Brooklyn: Well, another good reason I'm glad to get out of Los Angeles. : Genesis: You're leaving? : Brooklyn: Yeah, first thing in the morning. : Genesis: I thought you and Christopher were back together. At the funeral... : Brooklyn: No, I love him. I always will, but... Whatever, he can't actually be with me, so... There's always something with his family, and his family's... : Genesis: Complicated. : Brooklyn: Yeah. He has to be here, and I need to be somewhere in the world where I can make a difference. : Genesis: You've got to be kidding me. The Abattoir (Elizabeth's Room) : Elizabeth: I know you're there. : Jake: I didn't want to disturb you. : Elizabeth: Dad, if you're worried, I'd wish you just say something. Helicopter parenting isn't really your thing. : Jake: You bent a fork in half. : Elizabeth: Better than sticking it in the side of Nick's neck. : Jake: He wasn't himself, Elizabeth. : Elizabeth: I don't care. Okay? I'm not ready to forgive him, memory or not. : Jake: So, it's just Elijah, then? Nothing more? All right. : Elizabeth: I'll keep saying this until you believe me: I'm okay. I promise. Look, I know that you think I made a mistake doing that spell, but I swear I thought it all out. And you know what, I'd do it again, because for once we're in the same room, and the world's not ending. : Jake: You know, every day I marvel at your strength and your grace, all of which certainly came from your mother. : Elizabeth: I wish she were here. : Jake: Yeah, so do I. More than you know. Come here. The Abattoir (Courtyard) : Christopher: Jake , we need to talk. : Jake: No. No more talk. My daughter needs help. I intend to get it for her. : Christopher: Please, Jake, I am not the enemy. Okay? Every time I look at Elizabeth, I see the child of mine that I never got to raise. That's how I feel about her. That's how much I want to protect her. She came to me in so much pain, and I knew that she was gonna take back that power with or without me. Okay? So I gambled that if she felt like we were on her side, maybe she would let us help her. : Jake: Well, you couldn't have been more wrong. Now Graysin will have to come up with something. : Christopher: Already did. : Jake: Elizabeth's bracelet. She took it off for good a few years ago. Said she didn't need it anymore, but... now she does. : Christopher: Now, this won't stop whatever the dark magic is doing to her, but it could lessen her suffering until we find a permanent solution. : Jake: I know you love her. I never doubted that. I just... : Christopher: Wish things were different? Me, too. : Jake: You have a visitor. : Maverick: A voice mail? You tell me my girlfriend's dead by voice mail? You can't even return my calls. : Christopher: It all happened so fast. : Maverick: What happened? How did she die? : Christopher: Car crash. The brakes went out. She died instantly. No pain, no suffering at all. : Maverick: Is Elizabeth all right? : Christopher: She's coping. : Maverick: Can I see her? : Christopher: You know, n-now's... really not a good time. I'm sorry, Maverick. : Maverick: How do brakes just fail? I-It doesn't happen anymore. : Christopher: I don't know the details, okay? As you can see, there was a storm. : Maverick: So, why was she out in it? Where was she going? : Christopher: I really don't know. : Maverick: And that doesn't bother you? That you don't have answers? Because it's killing me that I don't know what happened. : Christopher: Maverick, I... : Maverick: That I wasn't here to-to save her, and that you... you had a funeral without me so I couldn't say good-bye. Something here... It's not right, Christopher. It just isn't. Jeffery's Penthouse : Jeffery: Party's over. You and your crew are no longer welcome in Los Angeles. : Man: Hardly for you to decide. You walked away from this city. : Cole: Yeah, well, I didn't. And you don't get to banish my friends from the Quarter. : Man: "Banishment" is your term. Mine is "law and order." Peace and harmony among the species because everyone stays where they belong. Those were your rules... remember? : Jeffery: Oh, no, don't compare yourself to me. : Man: I won't allow a bunch of dogs and their half-breed cousins... : Jeffery: Careful. You don't want to finish that sentence. Cole? : Cole: Hmm? : Jeffery: This place could use a little more sunshine. : Cole: Couldn't agree more. Cole opens the curtains, the vampires instantly hide to seek shelter : Man: Enjoy the rest of your day, Your Highness, but when the sun goes down, we'll be in the Quarter. And if we see any werewolves, we'll be taking matters into our own hands. Rousseau's : Maverick: If you're here to loot, they already took the good stuff. : Nick: Right at this very moment, I'll take quantity over quality. : Maverick: It's bottom shelf. Might burn a hole in your stomach. : Nick: Try me. I have an excellent constitution. : Maverick: Leveled by the storm, I assume. : Nick: Well, one might say that I leveled myself. Dark days. : Maverick: Couldn't agree more. : Nick: Do tell. : Maverick: That's not how this works. The man on your side of the bar does all the talking. : Nick: Please. You'd be doing me a kindness. : Maverick: I lost someone. : Nick: A woman? How about you let me buy you a couple of drinks? You tell me all about it. I happen to know a thing or two... about love denied. French Quarter Streets : Genesis: It's Mardi Gras. Did they really think they could break our spirits that easily, after everything we've been through? The vampires can't scare us out of our own city. So, grab a hammer, some nails. Let's get this float on its right-side up. We will rebuild, and we will march tonight, whether they like it or not. Let's go! Come on. Come on. : Brooklyn: Hey. Sorry I'm late. How's Elizabeth? : Christopher: Um... struggling. Jake is with her. : Brooklyn: How pissed is he? : Christopher: I'd say somewhere to the left of berating and to the right of plucking out hearts. : Brooklyn: I assume you got to... get back to them? : Christopher: Mm. Are you still getting on a plane? : Brooklyn: Tomorrow. Yes. : Christopher: Well, then, I'm not going anywhere. If we only have one day, we're gonna make the best of it. : Brooklyn: Okay. Lafayette Cemetery : Graysin: Vampires and werewolves have hated each other since the dawn of time. Now, just because some lunatic decides that he wants to put that in writing doesn't make it anything new. We're in the middle of Mardi Gras. This is a sacred time. : Cordelia: And why do you think he's doing it right now? : Graysin: And if we show them attention, then we're only feeding the beast. : Cordelia: So, what, we turn a blind eye? : Graysin: No, no, no, no, no. We stay smart. I mean, witches were always used as the match that sets the whole bonfire ablaze. Now, if we stay out of it, maybe cooler heads will prevail. : Cordelia: scoff Or they won't. And when the nightwalkers are done harassing the werewolves, they'll come after us. Look, we have to pick a side, Graysin. There's no way around that. : Man: She's not entirely wrong. We simply want things restored to the way they used to be, minus Jeffery's boot on your throats. We think it's a fair offer. : Graysin: Except I never said I would negotiate with you about anything. : Man: You're a talented man, Graysin, a respected leader, and I can tell you genuinely care for your community. Working with us would be a wise choice. : Graysin: Okay, you know what? That sounds to me like it's a threat, and I don't like threats. : Man: I get it. Your life is much less important to you than the welfare of your people. Your responsibility to them is your greatest motivator. : Graysin: I'm gonna tell you what. If one of my witches gets so much as a paper cut, I'm coming for you. I'm gonna rain hellfire down on each and every single one of you, so what you really need to do is go on and get the hell on up out of here before I yank your punk ass out into the sun, you heard me? : Man: Think about what I said. The offer's only on the table for so long. Rousseau's : Cole: Do you really think this is gonna keep 'em away? : Jeffery: No, but it'll keep them above ground, and the next time he crawls out of the shadows, I will rip his face off his thick skull. : Cole: He did have a point, you know. Werewolves quarantined in the bayou, witches living in fear, vampires at the top of the food chain. : Jeffery: All right, go on. Say what's really on your mind. : Cole: These are rules that you created. Rules that this community was forced to live under for decades. All of this? It all started with you. The Abattoir (Elizabeth's room) : Jake: I need you to put this on. : Elizabeth: No, I don't need it. : Jake: It's not a request, Elizabeth. : Elizabeth: Dad, you said it. I'm strong. I can control myself. : Jake: No, you can't, not with this. I lived with that darkness for seven years. I know how awful it can be. When I was in proximity to my siblings, it was almost unbearable, and now you... You're carrying all of it inside you. : Elizabeth: Okay. If, um... if I put that on, do you promise to stop worrying? : Jake: No. I'm your father. I'm always gonna worry. : Elizabeth: Okay. There. Feel better? Or were you planning on hovering over me until the end of time? : Jake: Well, the end of time is a bit extreme. : Elizabeth: Stop... please stop! Rousseau's : Maverick: When I was in Dublin, I got her grandmother's wedding ring, so I could ask her to marry me. : Nick: Did she know? : Maverick: Ah, who am I kidding? She probably would have turned me down. I was batting way out of my league, and... she had a hell of a past. : Nick: What do you mean? : Maverick: Ah, an ex. He really did a number on her. I could tell she still held a candle for the guy. But when you... you find a woman that... Her smile could end wars, and... she has a heart as big as Ireland... ...you'd have to be a fool to let her go. You all right? : Nick: A smile to end a war. So now you see her face everywhere you go, you hear her voice in your dreams, and you feel the lingering ghost of her touch. You feel responsible. Perhaps if you had known more, you could have done... ...something. : Maverick: You're him, aren't you? The one that broke her heart. Lafayatte Cemetery : Graysin: Cordelia, there are hateful people and then there's psychopaths. He strikes me as the latter. : Cordelia: That might be true. But no matter what the night may hold, just remember that dawn is always right around the corner. : Graysin: You always manage to find the light in the darkness, huh? : Cordelia: There's always beauty to be seen. You just have to focus on what's right in front of you. : Graysin: I'm focused. : Cordelia: The lightness suits you. The Abattoir : Jake: You're not wearing your bracelet. : Elizabeth: I need, uh, two drams of absinthe. : Jake: You're fifteen. : Elizabeth: It's for a spell. : Jake: What kind of spell? : Elizabeth: The bracelet's not working, Dad. It's not enough. : Jake: Well, then we'll find something that does work. Elizabeth... This is not your responsibility. It's my mess. I'll clean it up. Rousseau's : Maverick: Why'd you come here? : Nick: I wanted to know about her life without me. : Maverick: So you're here to mine my pain for your absolution? Do you have any understanding of the damage you caused her? Her brakes didn't fail, did they? : Nick: No. There was no car accident at all. : Maverick: But you know what happened. sighs Tell me. Tell me how she died. : Nick: You don't want to know. : Maverick: I have to know. : Elizabeth: Maverick, hey, I need a favor from the bar. stops in her tracks when she sees Nick : Elizabeth: What are you doing here? St. Anne's Church : Genesis: I remember when we weren't allowed in the Quarter. But before that, I remember the parades we would have. When I was six, my mother was the Queen of Mardi Gras. sighs I got to sit with her on the float, watch her throw beads. People having their hands in the air for something touched by their queen. : Brooklyn: Aw, you must have been so proud. : Genesis: I was. I thought about that day a lot when I was... stuck in the bayou and what it meant to have had a werewolf queen on Bourbon Street. You know, I'm good here. If you could help Christopher with the hats? : Brooklyn: Oh, he's fine. He's-he's got Cordelia helping him. : Genesis: You've got one day with your guy. Stop listening to me yammer about the past and get over there. : Man: Are-are you Genesis? I'm sorry. They told me I had to do this. : Brooklyn: Genesis! is an explosion. After the break there are several people who are either dead or injured, being Genesis who is deceased : Christopher: Brooklyn. Brooklyn. Open your eyes. Brooklyn. Wake up. Please. sniffles Please wake up. Hey. Hey. : Brooklyn: Hey. What happened? : Christopher: A bomb. A nightwalker compelled a human. : Brooklyn: Where's Genesis? Where is she? : Christopher: Shh. bursts into the Church screaming and searching for Cordelia : Graysin: Cordelia! Cordelia! Cordelia! : Cordelia: I'm here, Grayson. It-It's not my blood. : Graysin: Oh, my God. Rousseau's : Elizabeth: Killing my mom wasn't enough? Now you've come for Maverick? : Nick: That's not what I'm here for. : Maverick: He killed her. : Nick: That's not what happened. : Elizabeth: No, but if you weren't there, she'd still be alive. Stop! God, stop! : Maverick: What's going on with you? : Elizabeth: Stop! Shut up! Shut up! : Maverick: What did you do? : Elizabeth: Hey, don't hurt him! : Nick: I won't. We can't do this in front of him. : Elizabeth: Okay, fine. Now it's just the two of us. St. Anne's Church : Jeffery: Three innocent people... gone. I used to think that what I was doing was for the best. The werewolves were dangerous, the witches unpredictable, and the vampires, well, they were my people. And every day that New Orleans didn't fall apart was proof that I was right. But these people want violence for the sake of it, and I'll be damned if I let them use my name to do that. Rousseau's : Nick: My memory was gone. I didn't know who she was. : Elizabeth: Well, now you do. How does it feel? : Nick: Like the worst pain I've ever experienced. : Elizabeth: I hate you. : Nick: I hate me, too. : Elizabeth: You let her die. : Jake: Elizabeth. : Maverick: What the hell was that? French Quarter Streets : Jeffery: It took a lot of courage for all of you to come out here tonight, especially those of you in the werewolf community. It's times like these that either strengthen or break our bonds. Tonight, we stand with you. We march together to honor Genesis. Her legacy, her strength, and her fighting spirit. And whatever happens, we will not back down. : Man: Yeah! Lafayette Cemetery : Cordelia: You're joining the march through the Quarter? : Graysin: Werewolves deserve our support. Cordelia, and it's like what you said to me: I have to choose a side. : Cordelia: They're gonna attack. : Graysin: Then we're gonna be ready for 'em. : Cordelia: I'm headed to the City of the Dead to pray for the injured. : Graysin: Well, Cordelia, I tell you what, if you got a couple prayers just laying around, feel free to send them my way, okay? : Cordelia: You're a good man, Graysin. Be careful. : Graysin: Yeah. St. Louis Cathedral : Brooklyn: I want to march. : Christopher: You almost got killed today. : Brooklyn: But I didn't. : Christopher: You need to stay here and rest. : Brooklyn: Hey, who's the doctor here? : Christopher: Marry me. : Brooklyn: Oh, what? : Christopher: I'm serious. : Brooklyn: Is this because I almost died today? : Christopher: No. Well, yes, but no. Um, two years ago, I started planning how I was going to say it. Um, what that moment would look like. I was just waiting for the right time, but the right time never came. And then, finally, today, it dawned on me that there's never a perfect time. There's just right now. And right now, I don't want to spend another second without you. No more reuniting at funerals. No more astral projections from the Middle East. No more choosing between you and my family, because you are my family, Brooklyn Evermest. You're everything to me. crying So, please, marry me. : Brooklyn: Yes. Ouch. : Christopher: Oh, I'm sorry. Your ribs. : Brooklyn: It's perfect. Everything's perfect. I love you. : Christopher: I love you so much. So much. Rousseau's : Nick: Drink this. : Maverick: What are you people? : Nick: We're vampires. Witches. Other things. : Maverick: But those are just... stories for the tourists, aren't they? : Nick: You saw what you saw. : Maverick: So everyone in this town, my friends, they're all... : Nick: No. Some. Not all. : Maverick: What about Charlotte? : Nick: Charlotte too. : Maverick: And, uh, Elizabeth? : Nick: I think you're gonna need something a little stronger than that water. : Maverick: As if I didn't already. Um... So I've-I've been a fool. An idiot in the-the dark about... Charlotte and me. She... She lied about... everything. : Nick: No, she cared for you very deeply, my friend. That much I'm quite certain of. Which is why I know she'd want me to do this. : Maverick: What are you doing? : Nick: Maverick You will forget meeting me here today. Any questions you have about Hayley's life or death will no longer plague you. You will remember only her love for you and the joy and happiness that you brought to her. And you will know, without question, that Hayley Marshall is now at peace. And with that, you'll be at peace yourself. The Abattoir (Courtyard) : Jake: What was that? You won't take my help, you reject the bracelet, you're throwing Nick around. : Elizabeth: It stopped the voices. : Jake: What? : Elizabeth: Ever since I took the power back, the whispers... I can't think, I can't sleep, I can't even breathe. But right now, it's silent. Is this the rest of my life? A rage that can only be quieted by violence? : Jake: Elizabeth, if violence is what you need to feel better, then you have the perfect father. French Quarter Streets : Graysin: And I don't want a single one of y'all to forget that these are our streets. They belong to each and every single one of us, and each and every single one of us are welcome. No matter what they say... ...and no matter what they do. These are our streets. So this is where it ends. : Man: Apparently so. The Abattoir (Jake's Room) : Elizabeth: I thought I could handle it. I really did. : Jake: You're handling it as best you can, and I'm gonna be here with you every step of the way. : Elizabeth: Will you stay with me awhile? : Jake: Of course I will. City of the Dead : Cordelia: chanting Guérir blese a. Guérir blese a. Guérir blese a. Guérir blese a. French Quarter Streets : Graysin: Come on now, you didn't think I wasn't gonna show up, now, did you? : Man: So, let me get this straight. Our solution, everyone in their corners, separate, was good enough when he demanded it, but somehow I'm hateful for proposing the same? : Cole: No less hateful when it was his idea. : Man: That's right. Jeffery can't die, but you can. Are the werewolves really worth dying for? : Jeffery: You're damn right. : Cole: Did you do that? : Graysin: No. Astral projection. They must have a witch. : Man: Poor Graysin. You picked a side, and in doing so, betrayed the witches and your sweet Cordelia. You should've taken me up on my offer. : Jeffery: So what, did he just come here to bluff? : Graysin: I think he wanted to sh... He wanted to find out what side I was gonna choose. And he wanted to punish me if I chose wrong. City of the Dead : Cordelia: Guérir blese a. Guérir blese a. Guérir blese a. Pour la santé ad salutem. To peace. : ALL: To peace! : Graysin: Cordelia! No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Cordelia. See Also Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes